The renegades
by Tiva07
Summary: Depois de um grande mal cair sobre Konoha, Sakura decide fugir e se aliar a um grupo de rebeldes. Um ano após a junção do grupo uma "missão" acaba resultando na união deles com a Akatsuki. Assim como yin e yang essa parceria vira uma ótima combinação. Muitos mistérios cercam essa história, e as peças soltas no passado começam a se encaixar.
1. Prólogo

**The renegades **

**Título:** The renegades (Os renegados)

**Autora:** Tiva07

**Gênero:** Ação - romance

**Shipper: **Sakura/Sasuke

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Classificação: **+ 12

**Sinopse: **Depois de um grande mal cair sobre Konoha, Sakura decide fugir e se aliar a um grupo de rebeldes. Um ano após a junção do grupo uma "missão" acaba resultando na união deles com a Akatsuki. Assim como yin e yang essa parceria vira uma ótima combinação. Muitos mistérios cercam essa história, e as peças soltas no passado começam a se encaixar. Principalmente depois de conhecerem e reverem os membros da Akatsuki e descobrirem que Uchiha Sasuke não morreu.

**P.S:**A música tema foi minha principal inspiração para a fic, então se puderem, leiam o prólogo ouvindo ela: Skillet - Awake and Alive

**Boa leitura**

.

.

**Prólogo**

Cerca de três meses depois que a devastadora guerra que se instalou no mundo ninja teve fim, eis que outra bomba cai sobre o país do fogo. O até então general do esquadrão B da equipe tática da ANBU, Fong Tomina, dá um golpe de estado em Konoha. Depois de tirar a Hokage Tsunade do poder, ele insere um novo governo no lugar, o feudal, se tornado no ato o novo rei.

A população nada podia fazer contra, pois a ANBU apoiava Fong. Se rebelar em Konoha se tornou ainda mais improvável quando surgiram boatos de que Danzou - que havia sido dado como morto - estava vivo e controlava o rei. Diante dessa situação só restavam duas opções para os sobreviventes:A submissão ou a fuga.

Com poucas alternativas, muitos ninjas preferiram a fuga, mas a maioria das tentativas resultou na prisão ou na morte dos mais fracos. Os poucos que fugiram eram perseguidos, salvo aqueles que eram ajudados pela Akatsuki - que era inimiga do rei, pois queriam controlar a vila, mas de forma passiva - pois o exercito de Fong estava fraco devido à guerra e não tinham como atacá-los.

Os que escaparam por conta própria viraram rebeldes e se separaram pelo mundo, até que receberam um chamado para se aliar a um grupo "fora da lei" que tinha como objetivo juntar o maior número de fugitivos e reconquistar Konoha.

Música tema

Skillet - Awake and Alive

Acordado e vivo

"Eu estou em guerra contra o mundo e eles

Tentam me colocar na escuridão

Eu luto para encontrar minha fé

Enquanto escorrego dos seus braços

Está ficando difícil permanecer acordado

E a minha força esta terminando rápido

Você finalmente respira dentro de mim

Estou acordado, estou vivo

Agora eu sei o que acredito por dentro

Agora é a minha vez

Eu farei o que quiser porque essa é a minha vida

Aqui, agora,

Vou impor a minha opinião e não vou recuar

Eu sei o que acredito por dentro

Estou acordado, estou vivo

Estou em guerra contra o mundo porque eu

Nunca venderei minha alma

Já tomei minha decisão

Não importa o que, eu não posso ser comprado ou vendido"

[...]

**N/T:**

Infelizmente não poderei postar com frequência então faço no mínimo um post por mês

Não sei o tamanho da fic, pois ainda não conclui, isso vai depender dos leitores, do meu tempo e da minha criatividade.

Essa é a minha primeira fic então manerem nas criticas, que serão bem aceitas contanto que tenham cabimento e não tenham cara troll. Adoro de comentários construtivos e sugestões :D

Alguns cap. serão narrados pelos próprios personagens, mas antes disso eu avisarei.

Desculpem pelos futuros erros de português

Comentários são o que me movem, então mostrem as suas opiniões e façam uma escritora (ou que tenta ser uma) feliz.

Essa fic havia sido escrita á anos luz atrás, mas por motivos pessoais e técnicos, não pude continua-la, mas agora pretendo prosseguir. Desejem-me sorte, e saibam que o apoio de vocês será fundamental para o sucesso desse projeto.


	2. A proposta

**Título:** The renegades (Os renegados)

**Autora:** Tiva07

**Gênero:** Ação - romance

**Shipper: **Sakura/Sasuke

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Classificação: **+ 12

**Sinopse: **Depois de um grande mal cair sobre Konoha, Sakura decide fugir e se aliar a um grupo de rebeldes. Um ano após a junção do grupo uma "missão" acaba resultando na união deles com a Akatsuki. Assim como yin e yang essa parceria vira uma ótima combinação. Muitos mistérios cercam essa história, e as peças soltas no passado começam a se encaixar. Principalmente depois de conhecerem e reverem os membros da Akatsuki e descobrirem que Uchiha Sasuke não morreu.

**Boa leitura**

**.**

Capítulo 01 - A proposta

.

.

.

**Campo de batalha - 3 meses antes**

Diante da paisagem de destruição a esperança novamente enche os corações dos ninjas sobreviventes, que, mesmo sabendo que vários companheiros haviam partido tinham na boca o sabor de ter comprido o dever.

Minutos depois de saber que a tropa inimiga havia deixado a guerra todos juntaram seus pertences e os corpos daqueles que lutaram lado a lado para proporcionar-lhes um enterro digno de heróis. Os ninjas de Konoha haviam finalmente voltado para casa, ou o que restou dela, mas com esforço reergueriam seu lar.

Em uma parte afastada de todos, mais precisamente no antigo esconderijo da Akatsuki alguns ninjas tombavam seus corpos cansados na areia.

- Sakura... SAKURA VOCÊ ESTA AI? - era Naruto que juntava todas as suas forças para encontrar a amiga no meio daquela confusão.

- Naruto?!É você!Pensei que estivesse morto - as lágrimas já começavam a se formar no rosto sujo da jovem - onde estão os outros?

- Sai, Sakura... NARUTO finalmente te achei! Você sabe onde está o Sasuke não o vi depois da luta

- Não sei Yamato... - A voz do rapaz era derrotada, ainda que tenha vencido Madara com a ajuda Sasuke, Naruto não o viu depois disso e algo lhe dizia que não ai revê-lo tão cedo

- SAI... Onde você estava não o vimos dês da hora em que o general Fong chegou com o reforço - Yamato parecia desconfiado de algo

- Desculpe, ele me pediu ajuda e como ele já foi meu sensei não pude negar - tentou dar um sorriso amarelo

- Que seja. Sakura você tem condições de carregar o Naruto até a junta médica?

- Hai - Sakura colocou Naruto em suas costas e se levantou

- Sai, você leva o corpo de Madara para a Hokage o mais rápido possível, agora vamos para casa - ao falar casa Yamato deu um leve sorriso e todos caminharam para Konoha.

**Dois dias depois da guerra - escritório da Hokage**

- Como assim ele desapareceu?Depois de lutar contra Madara seu chakra estava esgotado não tinha como ele escapar Kakashi - Tsunade estava visivelmente irritada, ainda não tinha entrado na sua cabeça que Sasuke tinha escapado nas condições que estava - Você não foi atrás dele?

- Fui, mas não o achei, deve ter algo por traz disso e – parou de falar com o som de batidas na porta.

- Mais essa agora, pode ir Kakashi... E chame a Shizune no meu escritório se a vir - Kakashi apenas assente com a cabeça e sai dando lugar a figura imponente do General Fong - Sim general o que o traz aqui?

- Só queria saber como estão as coisas, creio que os ninjas de Konoha não tem condições de proteger a vila contra ataques inimigos

- Que ataques Fong?Todas as outras vilas estão empenhadas em reconstruir o que foi perdido, seria algo sem cabimento alguma delas tentarem nos atacar...

- Eu não me referia as outras vilas. Quem sabe a Akatsuki ou outra organização que possa oferecer perigo

- Acho que por enquanto a Akatsuki não possa ser considerada um perigo, principalmente depois da morte de Madara e da prisão de Kabuto. Quando a outro inimigo. Eu realmente não teria reação se nos atacassem. Mas muitos dos ninjas médicos têm condições de defender a vila

- É, tenho que concordar que a junta médica comandada por Shizune foi uma mão na roda contra o inimigo... Mas não bastaria para o que possa acontecer futuramente e ...

- Fong, você está me assustando, se estiver acontecendo algo deve me avisar – Tsunade já Havia se levantado da cadeira, a simples ideia de um novo ataque, por menor que fosse era aterrorizante não queria nem pensar no assunto.

- Sabe. Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer – um sorriso sádico Havia tomado conta do rosto do general.

Tsunade nada disse, no fundo sabia que algo ruim estava prestes a ser dito. Vendo que a Hokage ficou calada Fong continuou:

-Se você passar o titulo de Hokage para mim, meus homens da ANBU irão proteger a vila de qualquer ataque – Fong já havia sentado e olhava atenciosamente para a cara de horror da mulher a sua frente.

- E se eu não qui- foi contada rudemente pelo general, que logo respondeu

- Meus homens atacarão Konoha e tomarão a vila á força – ele estava ciente de que Tsunade sabia que jamais teria chance contra os ANBUS.

- Mas... Você já é o líder dos ANBUS, pra que quer mais poder?

-Há tempos eu queria ser o Hokage de Konoha... Batalhei muito para ser o líder de uma corporação tão importante quanto essa, e esperava que meu destino fosse ser Hokage ... Mas no lugar de olharem para mim o país do fogo já estava colocando aquele velho no poder. – um forte murro foi desferido na mesa pelo homem - Mas que condições ele teria de proteger esse lugar, logo foi morto na primeira batalha que teve que enfrentar só, depois do titulo. Não tinha capacidade nem de cuidar de si próprio... EU TINHA, MAS AQUELES RATOS DO CONSELHO SABIAM QUE EU JAMAIS SERIA SEU CAPACHO... Assim como você e os outros – ele já havia se levantado e se dirigia para a porta – você tem um mês para me dar a resposta – e logo a porta foi fechada com um forte estrondo. Tsunade apenas abaixou a cabeça, ela não podia deixar a vila sofrer mais ataques, mas também não poderia deixar Konoha nas mãos daquele bárbaro.

**Hospital de Konoha**

- EI NARUTOOOO ME DÁ JÀ ESSA SERINGA – Shizune tentava aplicar um soro em Naruto mas este pegou a seringa e saiu correndo depois que soube o local da agulhada. Ela estava meio desorientada pois nunca havia aplicado soro naquele lugar .. nem sabia que haviam veias visíveis ali, mas depois de receber a ordem diretamente da Hokage nada disse, provavelmente seria algum remédio para normalizar o seu chakra, mas por via das duvidas resolveu chamar de soro para não causar mais correria no loiro – VOLTE AQUI, VOCÊ SABE QUE SE EU NÃO APLICAR ESSE SORO TU NÃO VAI TER ALTA – já estava cansada de correr, como Naruto tinha todo esse pique alguns dias depois de enfrentar uma guerra ?Logo perdeu as forças e parou ofegante com as mãos nos joelhos

-Shizune?!Por que está tão pálida? – Sakura havia ficado no hospital para cuidar dos feridos, e isso deu uma ótima ideia para Shizune

- Sakura o Naruto não quer que eu aplique o soro, estou faz tempo correndo atrás dele, mas não consigo convencê-lo. Você e mais chegada a ele, poderia fazer isso por mim?

-Claro, pra onde aquele baka foi?

-Você ainda tem duvidas? – Shizune maneou a cabeça para um lado e Sakura seguiu o movimento com o olhar, dando de cara com um corredor cheio de cadeiras derrubadas, vasos estraçalhados, pessoas confusas e alguns vidros quebrados – é só segui o rastro que você acha ele – dito isso se dirigiu para a saída, Kakashi Havia dito que a Hokage queria vê-la.

Depois de dobrar alguns corredores desarrumados Sakura avistou um loiro com uma bata esverdeada em cima de um sofá de espera rodeado por médicos raivosos

- Rapaz você não pode sair correndo e gritando no meio de um hospital – um dos médicos estava altamente irritado e provavelmente partiria para cima de Naruto.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAA – o grito foi estridente fazendo o médico chamar os seguranças.

-Ei espere – Sakura chamou o médico – não precisa chamar ninguém eu tomo conta dele agora – depois de receber uma careta de reprovação do médico se virou para Naruto – O que você pensa que está fazendo, não pode gritar no hospital.

- A Shizune também gritou! – Naruto cruzou os braços e foi em direção da Haruno – mas eu também tive meus motivos. VOCÊ VIU O TAMANHO DAQUELA COISA?E SABE ONDE ELA QUERIA ENFIAR AQUELE NEGOCIO?! – vendo a cara de irritação de Sakura, Naruto abaixou a voz – você não tem ideia do que eu passei, se me furarem com aquele bagulho eu não vou conseguir sentar por uma semana.

- Naruto não se aplica soro nesse lugar e.. –Ela olhou para as mãos de Naruto e não viu a seringa – onde está a seringa?

- Nessa correria toda eu deixei ela ela cair. Ah ... e se não se aplica soro na bunda a Shizune é uma tarada por que ela levantou a minha bata, isso é convivência com o Kakashi

- Ok Naruto deve ter sido coisa da sua cabeça, vamos fazer um acordo!Eu aplico o soro nas suas veias e depois vamos comer o novo sabor de ramen que tem no Ichiraku

- HEHE, tinha me esquecido... Vamos chamar todo mundo pra comer com agente, quem sabe o Yamato não vai também! – Mal sabiam eles que logo essa paz se tornaria novamente em uma guerra, mais longa e difícil que a anterior.

N/T:

E então?Gostaram, odiaram, poderia ser melhor?Eu espero as opiniões de vocês: 3

Galera, esses primeiros capítulos serão mais de explicação, eu realmente espero que vocês entendam o contexto, isso vai ser importante daqui para frente. Eu tento fazer uma fic o mais fiel possível ao mangá, por isso tem tantas alusões á política, se vocês se sentirem incomodadas com assas explicações todas, eu tento resumir mais daqui para frente.


	3. Dias de tormenta

**Título:** The renegades (Os renegados)

**Autora:** Tiva07

**Gênero:** Ação - romance

**Shipper: **Sakura/Sasuke

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Classificação: **+ 12

**Sinopse: **Depois de um grande mal cair sobre Konoha, Sakura decide fugir e se aliar a um grupo de rebeldes. Um ano após a junção do grupo uma "missão" acaba resultando na união deles com a Akatsuki. Assim como yin e yang essa parceria vira uma ótima combinação. Muitos mistérios cercam essa história, e as peças soltas no passado começam a se encaixar. Principalmente depois de conhecerem e reverem os membros da Akatsuki e descobrirem que Uchiha Sasuke não morreu.

**Boa leitura**

**.**

Capítulo 02 - Dias de tormenta

.

.

.

**Konoha, dois meses e 15 dias antes.**

Caminhava pelas ruas da vila lentamente, temendo cair ali mesmo, o fluxo no hospital de Konoha estava maior do que esperava, não tanto quanto a duas semanas atrás, mas bem acima elevado. Mesmo cansada, Sakura tinha que fazer plantões no hospital, nesses últimos dias ocorreram misteriosos casos de ataques á ninjas e moradores da vila. Finalmente tinha coseguido seu merecido descanso e estava voltando para casa. Quando chegou desabou na cama, mas não conseguiu pregar o olho, havia algo acontecendo, ela sabia. E tinha algo a ver com a Hokage, ela andava muito pensativa e assustada, vivia sempre alerta e recusava até sakê. Outra coisa que a preocupava era a permanência de Naruto no hospital, como médica ela sabia que ele não precisava mais estar lá, mas ainda assim não teve alta, sem falar no esquisito tratamento que recebia.

**Escritório da Hokage**

A mulher atrás da mesa em nada parecia com a exuberante princesa Tsunade, estava abatida e cansada, tinha feito de tudo para convencer Fong, até lhe oferecido o status de conselheiro, mas ele continuava a atacar os cidadoes de Konoha, e ultimamente ajudantes de fora. Ela sabia que não tinha fuga, mas só ia desistir no último dia do prazo, antes tinha que checar todas as soluções possíveis. Ela não havia dito nada sobre o assunto antes, mas agora tinha que abrir o jogo com os jounins, Kakashi já estava a um passo de descobrir, vivia sempre especulando e grudado nela.

Estava procurando mais uma vez uma solução quando sua linha de raciocínio foi quebrada por batidas na porta.

-Entre! – A Hokage ficou ereta, temia que fosse Fong novamente, mas quando via a cabeleira prateada de Kakashi logo se levantou – Por Kami, Kakashi o que quer?É a segunda vez que me aparece aqui hoje!

-Desculpe Hokage, mas a senhora sabe que a situação está ficando cada vez mais grave, dois grupos de ninjas de vilas aliadas foram atacados essa manhã, e apenas um ninja escapou com vida, durante o interrogatório ele disse que foi atacado pela ANBU.

Tsunade congelou, ele sabia droga, ele sabia!O olhar especulativo havia se transformado em um inquiridor, se ela não abrisse a maldita boca agora, ele iria tirar as suas próprias conclusões.

Deu um longo suspiro, talvez assim fosse melhor – Certo Kakashi, então esclarecerei as coisas, junte todos os ninjas que estão na vila, haverá uma reunião, amanhã, ás três.

O olhar de Kakashi caiu sobre as mãos trêmulas da Hokage, aparentemente a coisa era pior do que esperava. Mas nada disse, apenas assentiu e se retirou do recinto.

**Em algum lugar nos arredores de Konoha**

Dois homens que trajavam capas negras discutiam no meio da floresta, o mais velho irradiava uma aura maligna e movia as mãos freneticamente.

-Rapaz - ele falou- você sabe que se juntando á mim terá mais poder do que nunca, eu lhe dou a chance de liderar uma de minhas tropas e você se opõe?Diga o que você quer, de uma vez por todas. Caso não aceite a minha proposta terá o mesmo destino de todos os outros, seria um desperdício, mas eu não hesitaria!

- Sensei, eu nunca iria contra o senhor, principalmente agora que me oferece o que eu sempre quis, só acho que possa haver uma maneira mais diplomática de resolver as coisas.

Uma risada sarcástica ecoa sobre o lugar e o mais velho simplesmente responde – Diplomacia é uma piada, meu jovem. Essa vila não foi construída em cima de _diplomacia_, e não é agora que pretendo inseri-la nesse país, tenho que resolver alguns problemas, você vai espionar esse lugar e será convocado quando o ataque começar - e simplesmente sumiu em uma nuvem de poeira.

**No dia seguinte - Escritório da Hokage 03h15min**

Como Tsunade havia instruído a Kakashi, todos os ninjas da vila estavam presentes, até Naruto tinha escapado do hospital, todos estavam calados esperando e resposta da hokage. Esta, por sua vez, estava agitada.

A hokage estava nervosa, mas o que tinha a temer?Com a ajuda de todos seria mais fácil enfrentar o tormento, ela já tinha tomado sua decisão e ia comunica-los, apenas. Então limpou a garganta e simplesmente disse:

-Estamos sofrendo um golpe de estado, o general do 2° esquadrão da ANBU quer o poder da vila, e eu pretendo cedê-lo.

.

.

.

**N/T:**

Então pessoal o que estão achando?Esse cap. foi curtinho, mas o próximo será maior e teremos a explicação do traidor (alguém tem dúvidas de quem seja?!). Como eu disse, sou movida a comentários, então o próximo cap. só vai sair com no mínimo 15 reviews, HIHI' (sim, sou exigente û_Û). Então até a próxima ;D


End file.
